Roy Cropper
Roy Cropper had a severely unhappy childhood as he never got much attention from his mother Sylvia and his father John left him when he was a kid and he was bullied when young.Eventually he ran away from home to escape his stepfather,s abuse.though Roy was kindhearted and considerate his kindness often got confused with nosiness such as when he was almost evicted for pestering Deirdre Rachid When he was concerned about her well-being.Roy also consoled Liz McDonald when she was attacked by her husband Jim.Roy bought Alma Baldwin,s share of Jim,s cafe and partnered With Gail platt.after Gail,s departure Roy re named the cafe Roy,s rolls.Alma introduced Roy to Hayley Patterson and he developed a good report with her.he reacted badly to discovering she was transgender rejecting her and becoming depressed.Alma intervened and had Roy reconcile With Hayley.their friendship continued until Hayley left to have genital reconstruction surgery.beginning to Miss her Roy tracked Hayley down and brought her to weatherfield.they moved in together but When Roy tried to propose Hayley tearfully declined due to her legal situation.When the neighbours discovered Hayley was trans many reacted badly but Roy vowed to stand by her and proposed again which she accepted.however when they went to see a vicar he refused to marry them quoting the bible.however Roy was determined and met with Jessica Lundy(the temporary curate for the church) and arranged for her to marry him and Hayley.the event was sadly ruined When local bigot Les Battersby informed the press.after a moment of inspiration from Roy he and Hayley got married in the cafe.The couples desire to have kids led them to become foster parents.they fostered Fiz Brown who caused them many problems and got entangled in the problems of another troubled child,Wayne Hayes.the croppers refusal to let Wayne,s abusive stepfather Alex Swinton take Wayne home(only after the croppers stopped paying him) led Swinton to report Roy and Hayley for abducting Wayne.Wayne,s mother Sheila got them released by revealing Alex,s abuse to the authorities but this event caused the croppers to banned from ever fostering again.during Peter Barlow,s wedding to Shelley unwin Peter,s adoptive sister Tracy drugged him and later lied that they,d had sex together(she did this to win a bet).this led Hayley to leave Roy and for him to become suicidal but he was saved by Hayley.Roy and Hayley were able to talk Tracy out of having an abortion by offering monetary reward which also guaranteed Roy and Hayley full custody.When the baby Was born Roy and Hayley called it patience.When Tracy revealed Steve McDonald Was the biological father.Ken Barlow reluctantly convinced Roy to reluctantly return Patience to Tracy who re named her Amy Barlow.in an attempt to build bridges Tracy made Roy and Hayley Amy,s godparents which was suggested by Ken.Roy was bullied by local builder Vince which brought back horrible memories of his step father.Eventually the bullying stopped after Charlie Stubbs intervened.Roy took Tony Gordon to hospital after seeing him having a heart attack.believing he was going to die Tony told Roy that he was responsible for Liam Connor,s death.